Various intermediate transfer members, such as intermediate transfer belts selected for transferring a developed image in xerographic systems, are known. For example, there are known a number of intermediate transfer members that include materials of a low unacceptable modulus or break strength, poor release characteristics from metal substrates, and which members are costly to prepare primarily because of the cost or scarcity of raw materials and lengthy drying times. Also known are intermediate transfer members with characteristics that cause these members to become brittle resulting in inadequate acceptance of the developed image and subsequent partial transfer of developed xerographic images to a substrate like paper.
A disadvantage relating to the preparation of an intermediate transfer member is that there is usually deposited on a metal substrate a separate release layer, and thereafter, there is applied to the release layer the intermediate transfer member components, and where the release layer allows the resultant intermediate transfer member to be separated from the metal substrate by peeling or by the use of mechanical devices. Thereafter, the intermediate transfer member is in the form of a film, which can be selected for xerographic imaging systems, or the film can be deposited on a supporting substrate such as a polymer layer. The use of a release layer adds to the cost and time of preparation, and such a layer can modify a number of the intermediate transfer member characteristics.
For low end xerographic machines and printers that produce about 30 pages or less per minute, thermoplastic intermediate transfer members are usually used because of their low cost. However, the modulus values of thermoplastic materials, such as certain polycarbonates, polyesters, and polyamides, can be relatively low of, for example, from about 1,000 to 1,500 Mega Pascals (MPa).
Additionally, with a number of known intermediate transfer members there are usually required three separate components of a release additive, a leveling additive and a dispersing agent, which components can cause processes challenges and also add to the costs of the members.
There is a need for intermediate transfer members that substantially avoid or minimize the disadvantages of a number of known intermediate transfer members.
Further, there is a need for intermediate transfer members where a single component can function as a release additive, a leveling agent, and a dispersant.
Also, there is a need for intermediate transfer members with excellent break strengths as determined by their modulus measurements, which are readily releasable from substrates, and possess high glass transition temperatures, and improved stability with no or minimal degradation for extended time periods.
Moreover, there is a need for intermediate transfer member materials that possess rapid release characteristics from a number of substrates that are selected when such members are prepared.
Yet another need resides in providing intermediate transfer members that can be generated by flow coating processes, and that can be prepared by non-milling processes.
Another need relates to providing seamless intermediate transfer members that have excellent conductivity or resistivity, and that possess acceptable humidity insensitivity characteristics leading to developed images with minimal resolution issues.
Yet there is a need for intermediate transfer members where the functionalities of a release additive, leveling agent and dispersant, or dispersing agent are accomplished by one component.
Further, there is a need for seamless intermediate transfer members containing components that can be economically and efficiently manufactured, and where a single component can simultaneously function as a release additive, a leveling agent, and a dispersing agent.
These and other needs are achievable in embodiments with the intermediate transfer members and components thereof disclosed herein.